Motion transmitting remote control cable assemblies of the type for transmitting motion in a curved path are used to transmit forces from a remote control device to an element to be controlled. The path through which the forces are to be transmitted is often long and sometimes curved. Under such conditions, backlash problems may arise with the standard remote control cable assembly consisting of a single core element in a single casing.
Backlash is most troublesome when a single core element disposed in a casing must transmit push-pull forces from one end of the core element to the other across a curved path. In order for the core element to transmit a pulling force, the core element must be in tension. If the core element is not in tension at the moment the pulling force is applied, the core element must travel into a tension disposition. This travel time represents a loss of responsiveness between the force initiated at one end and the force received at the other end of the core element.
The same phenomenon is observable when a pushing force is initiated at one end of the core element. If the core element is not in compression at the moment the force is applied, the core element must travel to a compressed disposition before the pushing force is transmitted. Again, this travel time represents a loss of responsiveness in the motion transmitting assembly.